Ambroise Neverland
Apperance: Just look at the artworks that I've spent money commissioning other artists/spent time and effort to draw them out. Do I really need to describe it out in text ? Personality: WIP Ambroise is not a talkative boy for his age - save for a selective few he considered close friends. He's well mannered and rather mature, though sometimes can come off a bit too formal for someone with his background. Ambroise is, however, a bit old-fashioned when it comes to life: He believe in protecting the weak and fighting evil, and can be somewhat romantic - in a rather cheesy way. His favorite sport is soccer. History: WIP He was born and raised in Lutin Creux, just a couple of years after his parents arrived to the island. He was often found playing with the orphaned boys his age in the orphan chruch his father ran and was a really good friend with them - even called themselves "Lost Boys". The group of boys enjoy playing soccer on the beach near the Mayor's house. One day, Ambroise kicked the ball too hard (-insert snorts laugh from author-) and it crashed on one of the window and the entire group was scolded by the Mayor. They ended up not getting their soccer ball back, and couldn't find a replacement. However, when Ambroise wandered near the villa, a girl with red hair tossed the soccer ball back to him from behind the fences, before she ran off. After that, he came back to the place everyday for an entire year to try and find her, but he never seen her since. Not too long afterward, the island is greeted by a pirate who came to visit the Mayor. Out of curious, he snuck in the pirate ship and sailed off with them. Weapon and Ability: WIP Weapon: His weapons are a pair of Energy Absorbing Gloves and Energy Repelling Boots made from light metal, with wires to transfer the energy. It works exactly like how it sounds: The gloves absorb the Dust energy, allowing Ambroise to mold it into shape, while the boots are capable of repeling any sort of Dust attack by kicking them. However, these weapons can only work well against Dust crystal and vial, and will not function well against Dust ammo. Ability: He has average speed and strength, with high stamina from years of practicing soccer during childhood, with a rather strong kick. His fighting style is a combination of kicking and throwing, but heavily relies on whenever his opponent is a Dust caster or not: His weapons allow him to "grab" and "kick" or "throw" Dust energy that has been activate from crystal or powder Dust from a safe distance. That being say, he can still deliver a strong kick or two in close range, but won't last long without Dust energy. His Aura's color is olive. Ambroise's Semblance is "(Name unknowned for now)" - When a Dust-base attack is delivered toward him, Ambroise can repel the Aura used to control (and prevent the Dust energy to go out of control) the attack from the Dust energy, returns it to its pure state before grabbing and use it for his own attack. The timing between repelling Aura to grabbing the energy has to be perfect , since pure Dust energy can be very volatile midair. Because of this, Ambroise cannot take more than 1 Dust-base attack at a time, and the smallest distraction will make it backfires on him. Misc: WIP *Kyrrah Esther: *Pina: *Hadrian Valtameri: Trivia: WIP *Ambroise is French for Ambrose, which is Diviner or Immortal, which alluded to light. *He is based off Peter Pan. Image: Category:Second Star Category:Other Characters